Les 6 nuits du dragon
by Yoru Tsuki-chan
Summary: Saga avec Wufei en perso principal . Première nuit. ATTENTION YAOI review SVP!


AUTEUR: Tsuki-chan

ADRESSE EMAIL: TsukichangW@aol.com 

TITRE DE LA FIC: Les 6 nuits du Dragon

SOURCE: Gundam Wing

GENRE: Yaoi,TWT, Lemon et OOC pour certain personnages.

COUPLE: Surprise ^_________^

DISCLAIMER: Ils ne sont pas à mouah !!!!! S'ils étaient à moi ca ferait bien longtemps que Réléna serait morte et enterrée et au lieu de magnifiques (?) combats on verrait de magnifiques scènes de tripotement entre les G-Boys !!!!!!

***** changement de lieu 

__

blablabla pensées des persos 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

_La fic qui va suivre fait partie d'une saga de chapitre unique qui sont **INDEPENDANTS **l'un de l'autre !!! Ce qui veut dire que ce qui se passe dans un chapitre n'a absolument rien à voir avec ceux qui le précèdent ou qui le suivent !!!!!!_

Je voulais dire aussi que c'est mon premier lemon donc il risque de pas être terrible mais si vous avez des remarques à faire écrivez-moi cela fait toujours plaisir !!!

~~~~~~~~~~ 

LES 6 NUITS DU DRAGON

PREMIERE NUIT: HEERO 

__

Wufei !!! Cela fait quelque temps que je l'observe et il m'attire de plus en plus. Il est tellement beau avec ses yeux noir en amandes, son corps fin et musclé, ses fesses… STOP !!! J'ai besoin d'une douche froide!!!

Sous le regard éberlué des quatre autres pilotes de gundam, qui regardaient la télé, le soldat parfais sauta de la chaise où il était assis et se précipita dans la salle de bain.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent le bruit de la douche.

_Deux solutions, dit Duo, 1: Il avait une irrésistible envie de prendre une douche

2: Il avait des pensées pas très catholique et il est en train de prendre une douche froide.

Vu la magnifique bosse qui déformait son spandex je pencherais plutôt pour la deuxième solution ^______^ !!!!

_DUO !!! S'écria Quatre offusqué et rouge comme une tomate, tu ne dois pas parler d'Heero de cette façon c'est impolis et mal élevé.

_Du calme Quat-Chan, je plaisantais.

Soudain Wufei se leva du canapé où il était assis et annonça:

_Je préfère aller me coucher!!! La conversation commence à voler très bas.

_Gnagnagna, fut l'unique réponse de 02.

Wufei monta l'escalier et se dirigea vers sa chambre, passant devant la salle de bain où la douche continuait à couler.

Arrivé à sa chambre, il se mit torse nu, en laissant la porte ouverte, et commença à fouiller dans ses affaire à la recherche d'un livre qu'il n'aurait pas encore lu.

***** 

Heero sortit de la douche nettement calmé, mais il ne voulait pas redescendre en bas, alors il se dirigea vers sa chambre qui était en face de celle de Wufei [1].

Il sortit dans le couloirs uniquement habillé d'une serviette blanche nouée lâchement autour de ses hanches. Il arriva devant sa chambre et par réflexe (?) Jeta un coup d'œil à celle de Wufei, et, ce qu'il y vit anéantis tous les effets bénéfiques de l'eau froide.

Le pilote du Shenlong était penché sur son sac, exposant de ce fait ses fesses musclées magnifiquement moulées par son pantalon.

Sentant une présence derrière lui il se redressa et se tourna vers la porte pour découvrir Heero qui était figé à l'entrée de sa chambre et qui le déshabillait littéralement du regard.

_Tu as un problème Yui ????

Le pilote 01 ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre, il entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui.

Wufei paniqua légèrement en voyant le regard pénétrant [2] et chargé de désir du japonais.

_Yui tu es sûr que ça va ???

Le soldat parfait ne répondit toujours pas et se mit en route vers le Chinois qui ne put s'empêcher de reculer.

Plus Yui avançait, plus Wufei reculait, tant et si bien qu'il finit étaler sur le dos en plein milieu de son lit.

Le pilote de Wing eu un sourire légèrement machiavélique et il se mit à quatre pattes sur le Chinois en tenant ses poignets pour que celui-ci ne se débatte pas.

_Yui… souffla le pilote du Shenlong d'une voix étranglée, qu'est-ce que tu …

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Heero le bâillonna de ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Le descendant du clan des dragons resta un moment sans réaction, puis ses neurones se remirent en marches. 

__

Yui est en train de m'embrasser. YUI est en train de M'embrasser!!!!!!

Woh!!! Il embrasse drôlement bien…

Le Chinois se décida enfin à faire quelque chose: ses bras se nouèrent autour du cou du japonais et il approfondit le baiser caressant sensuellement sa langue de la sienne. Heero fut surpris de sentir que Wufei ne résistait pas [3] mais qu'au contraire il répondait fougueusement à son baiser et essayait même de dominer. Heero sourit mentalement et ses mains s'égarèrent sur le torse du chinois qui surpris abandonna, sans trop y penser, la dominance à Heero.

Celui-ci finit par détacher sa bouche de celle du chinois et ses lèvres descendirent doucement dans son cou effleurant la peau sensible avant de s'arrêter juste au-dessus de la clavicule. Il passa doucement sa langue sur ce carré de peau faisant frissonner Wufei qui eu un petit cri quand le Japonais commença à mordiller et sucer doucement jusqu'à faire apparaître une petite meurtrissure.

Le brun[4] frissonna de tout son corps quand il sentit les lèvres, douce et chaude du japonais, descendre jusqu'à son torse et se rapprocher de ses tétons dressés. Il ne put retenir un cri de plaisir quand Heero prit dans sa bouche un téton sombre entre ses lèvres et se cambra quand il le mordilla délicatement. 

Heero releva le tête et sourit tendrement à Wufei, il effleura ses lèvres des sienne avant de faire redescendre sa bouche le long du torse musclé du chinois. Il s'arrêta aux abdominaux musclés et fit se fraya un chemin à coup de langue coquin jusqu'au nombril qu'il lécha doucement faisant se crisper les mains de Wufei sur les draps.

Un cri inarticulé s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque la langue du japonais atteignit son bas-ventre. Heero releva la tête et ce qu'il vit faillis lui faire perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il exerçait encore sur ses sens enfiévrés: Wufei avait la tête rejetait en arrière, ses yeux étaient fermés, une légère rougeur avait pris place sur ses joues et il se mordait les lèvres dans une vaine tentative pour étouffer ses gémissements.

Ne sentant plus de contact il ouvrit des yeux fiévreux et murmura d'une voix haletante :

_Heero… je t'en pris… ne t'arrête pas.

_Tu es sûr ?

_Si tu arrêtes, je te tue…

Heero eut un petit rire et décida de continuer. De toute façon, il était bien trop excité pour s'arrêter maintenant. Il balança sa serviette quelque part dans la chambre et se retrouva nu. Wufei l'admira un moment avant de murmurer:

_Tu es magnifique. 

Le Japonais eut un petit sourire et il se pencha sur l'encombrant pantalon du chinois. Il glissa ses mains à l'intérieur du pantalon et les fit glisser doucement le long des fesses fermes, sur lesquelles il fantasmait depuis un moment, emportant au passage le pantalon[5] et les boxers de Wufei qu'il envoya hors du lit.

Ses yeux bleu nuit admirèrent ce corps magnifique à la peau dorée que ses mains s'empressèrent de caresser, s'arrêtant au sexe dressé qu'elles effleurèrent délicatement.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, le Chinois se cambra vers les mains d'Heero, tout en geignant doucement pour en avoir plus:

_Haaaan, Heero continue je t'en prie !!!

_ A tes ordres, murmura le Japonais.

Il se pencha et donna un petit coup de langue sur le bout du sexe, avant de la faire descendre doucement jusqu'à la base puis de remonter jusqu'au gland. Wufei se cambra en poussant un cri de pur plaisir et ses mains se nouèrent dans les cheveux de Heero pour le pousser à "approfondir" sa caresse.

Le pilote de Wing répondit bien volontiers à cet ordre tacite et prit la hampe dresser dans sa bouche et entama un lent mouvement de va et vient. Les hanches du jeune chinois se cambrèrent vers sa bouche essayant d'avoir plus de plaisir. Au bout d'un moment il sentit les doigts du japonais remonter le long de son corps pour s'arrêter à ses lèvres en les effleurant doucement. Comprenant ce que voulait le Japonais, le brun pris les doigts légèrement rugueux de son amant entre ses lèvres les mouvements que faisait la bouche de son amant sur son sexe.

Quand ils furent bien humides, le Japonais les retira en même temps que sa bouche, ce qui lui attira quelque protestation.

Heero regarda son amant dans les yeux et murmura :

_Ca va faire mal, je suis désolé.

Il fit glisser sa main entre les cuisses dorée de son amant jusqu'à l'entrée inviolée et après un moment d'hésitation y introduit lentement un doigts. Wufei se crispa légèrement et ne put retenir un petit soupir de douleur.

_Détends-toi, lui dit tendrement Heero.

Il fit faire à son doigt un mouvement de va et vient jusqu'à ce que Wufei se détende, puis il inséra un deuxième et un troisième doigt. Quand il toucha le point sensible le Chinois se cambra avec un cri:

_HEERO !!!! Viens je t'en prie…

Le Japonais ne demandait que ca, il se positionna entre les jambes écartaient de Wufei. Puis tout doucement il pénétra dans l'étroite entrée, ne pouvant s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir tant le Chinois était accueillant et chaud. Il glissa en lui jusqu'à la garde faisant crier son amant de douleur, alors il attendit un peu, le temps que son amant s'habitue à cette possession.

Lorsque la douleur se calma le Chinois effleura les hanches du japonais lui donnant la permission de bouger.

Heero ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et il commença un lent mouvement de va et vient en soupirant doucement sous l'effet du plaisir qui l'envahissait peu à peu, plaisir qui redoubla lorsque les hanches fines de son amant commencèrent à bouger au même rythme que les siennes.

Wufei ne put endurer bien longtemps cette délicieuse torture, il se libéra rapidement dans un râle de plaisir, son corps fut pris de spasmes et ses doigts se crispèrent sur les draps tandis qu'un orgasme dévastateur explosait dans son corps.

La vue de son amant en proie à l'extase ainsi que les palpitation de l'étroit refuge qui en résultait précipita la jouissance de Heero, qui explosa dans un cri de pur plaisir avant de s'effondrer sur le Chinois haletant.

Celui-ci réussi tant bien que mal à reprendre son souffle et il murmura à son amant qui était affalé sur lui:

_Heero, je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit d'un coup ???

_Aucune idée, répondit le Japonais, je crois que j'ai finalement perdu ma bataille contre mon attirance pour toi. Pourquoi, tu regrettes ????

_Absolument pas … et toi??

_Pas du tout…

_Tu sais, je suis heureux que tu ais perdu cette bataille.

_Moi aussi, je suis heureux.

FIN

[1] Comment ca on me voit venir avec mon lemon ?______?

[2]Sans jeux de mots ^__^

[3] Manquerait plus que ça tiens !!!!!

[4] Je considère Wufei comme brun et Heero comme châtain foncé ^_________________^

[5] Si quelqu'un connaît un synonyme de pantalon, qu'il me le dise -_-

********** 

__

Voilà la première nuit est finie, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez si vous voulez que j'écrive les 5 autres nuits mon adresse email et écrite tout en haut du texte ^____^.

Bon sinon j'espère que cela vous a plut et que mon lemon était pas trop maladroit.

A la prochaine fois 

Tsuki-chan.


End file.
